


Elevator Shenanigans

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi's friends are tired of the increasing sexual tension and so plan to trap them in an elevator til the two confess their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Shenanigans

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all walked together towards the office building. The brunette unknowingly walking to what he would only scare himself thinking about.  
“Why are we going to a rooftop party? It’s November!” Cried Eren.

“Please don’t complain, it’s Sasha’s birthday. She’s not the most conventional person in the world” replied Armin.

“I should’ve faked sick…”

“We’re meeting Levi along with Erwin in front of the office building, surely that’ll make you cheer up” replied Armin with a smirk.

Eren instantly went red in the face with embarrassment whilst assuring Armin he was wrong. Truthfully, there had been an increasingly uncomfortable amount of unresolved sexual tension between the brunette and a certain shorter man. And it had been driving everyone mad. Sasha, with her birthday coming up, had a stroke of genius which she pitched to everyone hoping her plan would be the solution to all their problems.  
“Ah they’re they are!” Armin exclaimed, waving at Erwin and Levi.

“Where’s Hanji?” Enquired Eren.

Armin began stuttering, lying was not his forte. “Oh! She’s uh she ha-”

“She went ahead with Connie to help set up” interrupted Erwin, placing a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Hiya Mikasa, how’re you?”

As the three of them made conversation, Levi and Eren were in their own world. 

As then conversation came to a halt, Armin just sighed as he noticed it had happened again. “Come on! Party time!” He exclaimed as he slapped Eren on the shoulder.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes and walked ahead with Erwin and Armin. As they entered the office building and pressed the button for the elevator, Levi let Eren step in ahead of him. Before they knew it, the doors were in the process of closing with a smiling Erwin waving. “We’ll get the next one. See you in a little bit.”

“Uh, sure.” Replied Eren, unsure of why they hadn’t joined them.

As the doors closed, the two stood side by side. Both slightly phased by Erwin’s suspicious smile. “That was…odd…” Said Levi.

“You got that right…I wond-”

As Eren was mid sentence suddenly the elevator stopped with a jolt. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Asked Levi.

“Hi you two!” A voice from the intercom bellowed.

Eren looked down, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar. When it hit him “Sa-Sasha?!”

“And me!!” Yelped Hanji from the intercoms.

“Glasses?!” Growled Levi. “What the fuck? Who else is with you?”

A chorus of “me”’s echoed through the intercom to which Levi rolled his eyes when hearing. “Right…and I’m guessing there is not party?”

“Sasha, what about your birthday??” Asked Eren.

“This is my birthday!” She squealed.

“Right…why?”

“Listen guys,” began Connie “you two have been driving everyone mad, can you just fuxk already?! I swear I wi-”

“What he’s trying to say is..!” Interrupted Armin, followed by Erwin.

“What we’re trying to say is you two are emotionally constipated. We’re going to leave now, Hanji will be in one of the offices. Call her when you’ve talked everything out.”

“There is nothing to talk about!!” Shouted Levi, full of frustration.“We’re just friends!”

Eren couldn’t help but look down at this..for some reason hearing the other man say there’s nothing more to them stung. After a chorus of groans came from the intercom at Levi’s assurance followed by a chorus of goodbyes. After a full minute of silence and awkward glances, Levi sighed and plopped himself down to sit with his knees up to his face. “We’re going to be here for a while, might aswell sit. Even if I don’t trust the fucking cleaners here….It’s not like we have anything to talk through.”

“Don’t we?” Asked Eren, very quickly after hearing Levi’s words.

“Do we?” Levi replied, looking up to Eren.

He knew his own feelings, but he also knew they were unrequited. His friends were cruel ones because all this was doing was causing an ache in his heart. Eren sighed as he sat himself beside Levi.  
“Well, everyone else seems to think so.”

Silence came over the two men, unsure of what to say next. Eren decided to bite the bullet. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Did I mean wha-”

“That we’re just friends” Eren turned to face Levi at this.

The Raven haired man suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he always felt weak when near Eren. Perhaps it was his green eyes, or the way his hair sat, or the wa-  
“Levi?”

“Huh? Yes of course, why wouldn’t I mean it?? We’re friends aren’t we?”

Eren looked down, stung by what he was hearing. It wasn’t Levi’s fault his words hurt.  
“Why do you ask?” Enquired Levi. “Are we not friends?”

“No, it’s not that we’re not friends. It’s just” Eren stuttered.

“It’s just?” Levi replied, moving closer.

“It’s just that we-” Eren began looking anywhere but at Levi. “Well, you see, I was just saying that with us we se-”

“Eren. Fuck, stop stuttering spit it out.” Pleaded Levi, placing a hand on Eren’s knee.

Eren’s eyes landed on his knee, then looked towards Levi. “Fuck it” he muttered and leaned into Levi’s personal space. Stopping short, infront of Levi.  
“What are you doi-”

Before Levi could finish his question, Eren pressed his lips to his own. It was a short chaste kiss that left Levi in shock. “Sorry, I just gave in.” Breathed Eren.

“What the hell was that?” Levi blurted out, heat rising to his cheeks.

Eren’s heart sunk, he anticipated rejection but that doesn’t make it any easier to hear.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Let’s just call Hanji and leave.”

Eren spoke as tears began to sting his eyes and threaten to spill.  
“Eren stop,” he said as he linked the hand that was just on the brunettes knee to his hand instead, clasping it. “Please don’t cry, I’m just confused.” He stated, bringing up his other hand to cup the others cheek. “Do you have feelings for me?”

“You’re so dense. Yes I have feeling for you you shortbread.”

Levi smirked, still in shock but knowing he needed another kiss after hearing words he never expected to hear. He placed his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him in. This time for a deeper kiss, they weren’t completely sure how long they kissed for. But they knew they wanted this. As they parted, they rested their foreheads together. Eyes still closed, breathing shallow.  
“So, I guess apparently we did have to talk.” Eren smirked.

“No, no talking. Just..”

As Levi finished talked, he pulled Eren towards him and down for another deep kiss. Eren moved to straddle the shorter man as try kissed, knees either side of his hips while his arms were planted at the base of his neck. Levi’s hands roaming all over the others back, slipping under the shirt now and then. As they broke apart, Levi rested his forehead on Eren’s shoulder.  
“Jesus..” Eren breathed.

Levi let out a breathy laugh at this, very pleased with the outcome of this weird night. “I feel the same way if you hadn’t gotten that yet.”  
“I gathered.” Beamed Eren as he reached to hold Levi’s hand. “Should we call Hanji?”

“Poor glasses, christ. Let’s call her and go back to yours. We can finish that series we started last week.”

As Levi pulled out his phone, the elevator began to move. “You’re shitting me…..”

“What?” Asked Eren, confused.

“How much do you wanna bet that they were all watching us from the control room?”

Low and behold, as the doors opened, Levi and Eren were greeted by cheers, wolf-whistles, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! 
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
